Aviators
by SweetLoveless
Summary: These are just little ficlets of Dave and Dirk that I think up, if you leave a suggestion, or a promp in the comments, I might do it! There is yaoi, smut and swearing, rated M for a reason!
1. Heat

**Full Summary** : These are just little ficlets of Dave that I think up, **if you leave a suggestion, or a promp in the comments, I might do it!**

**Warnings **: Yaoi, Smut, and Swearing!

**Disclamer** : Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie

* * *

_Once Upon a Dream_

* * *

Dave has a little bit of a problem at his hands. It was hot extremely hot in Huston Texas, in fact it was known to be notoriously hot in the summer, and it was a fact that if you didn't have a working AC, that you were dead meat. Shit, Dave knew that Strifing on the roof earlier on today was not smart. Why? They fucking broke the AC.

They accidentally broke the AC or, Bro did it just to mess with him. Yea, Dave thought, that's something that Bro would totally do. Once Dave thought, Bro picked the lock to their apartment because he forgot his fucking keys and didn't want Dave to get the door. Dave ironically didn't get his Bro, he's never admit this to anyone but he sometimes really didn't get Bro, non- ironically.

So Dave is now sitting in his blistering hot room with the AC broken and Bro trying to fix it. He was already down to his boxers and sweating his ass off. The ash blonde boy refused to take off his aviator shades, he'd never take of these things. Ever.

He was bored, bothered and extremely hot, the broken AC that Bro is claming to be fixing didn't help either. Bro walks into Dave's room not bothering to knock, because that is so not cool and besides, Dave should expect him to come in anyways.

Dave quickly swirls around in his chair to meet me his brother's gaze. He saw his brother lift an eyebrow at his attire. Dave just stared under the protection of his aviators, his brother now was shirtless and had his pants below his waist line, he could totally see the smuppets boxers hes wearing and he could also see the sweat dripping down the contours of Bro's abs, and the oil and grim stains on his brother's skin from trying to fix their old AC that they fucked up. After a little bit of awkward staring Dave finally said.

"sup"

"I almost got the AC to work, but I think I still need a half an hour or so."

"kay bro"

Then he left. Dave was glad for that because he think, or hoped, that Bro didn't see the problem starting to develop in between his legs. He heard Bro leave and started to get down to business. All thought Dave would totally deny any emotion other than hate toward that idiot, but in truth he loved and admired that man...

Reaching down into his boxers Dave began to touch himself slowly. With only one question in mind. _How would Bro do it? _He used one hand to stroke himself up and down slowly, these weren't his hands right now. No they were Bros, and Bro? As he began to thumb his slit he let out a sigh and shut his eyes. Yea Bro...he'd be such a tease.

He imagined what Bro would say _'You want this, yea?_**'** His normally expressionless face curving into a smirk and Dave through his head back. His started with slow strokes, that really, didn't offer any sort of relief. Bro would touch, tease and play with his body, but he's never give him what he really wants, oh no. Bro would never allow that. Dave started to buck his hips into his hand and deiced to let his dick out to the over heated air. He stared at his hardness, there was precum already. He closed his eyes again and concentrated, he imagined that his brother would kiss, and bite his neck, leaving marks, he imagined what his brother's mouth would be like on his dick.

Dave let out a gasp. Bro's mouth...Oh jegus it would be warm and moist and sliding up and down his problem, but never putting in a real effort to relive him of it. Dave started to go a little faster spreading his precum and sweat around as lube, even though he knew the air was heated, it felt cool on his over heating skin. Dave could feel a sheen of sweat starting to form on his skin, he could also feel his glasses starting to slip off if his face, it balanced on the edge of his nose as Dave stared panting.

Imaginary touches becomes too real in Dave's mind as he could feel himself slipping over the edge, playing with his sensitive head, he started to jerk faster still, in earnest he was trying to bring him self off. Just when he was about to cum he feels another pair of hand joining his own at the base of his dick, squeezing it hard, denying him of his release and satisfaction. Dave groaned and was confused...Who, who was this? Then Dave heard a seductive voice dripping with smugness.

"Who said you could start without me?"

Well Shit, Dave was never going to get satisfaction now.

_To be continued...?_

* * *

**AN:** PFFFTTT - Fist time writing smut, I think I failed, but oh well, *determined face* I'll get better with practice. Well This is now going to be a two shot...I might update it next weekend, This is just a place for all my bunny plots that try to takeover my head! Oh! I'll also be responding to my comments next week too! And there is *hint hint* going to be some smut next week!

**Please R&R!**


	2. Gloves

**Full Summary** : These are just little ficlets of Dave that I think up, **if you leave a suggestion, or a promp in the comments, I might do it!**

**Warnings **: Yaoi, Smut, and Swearing!

**Disclamer** : Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie

* * *

**Reviews and stuff to respond to:**

**Naomi:** X3 I'm glad you like it~

**Panderp:** 8D Glad you like it!

**eragoninsanity:** Omn-nom-nom away~! 8D

**Kurohana-chan:** Hehehe, Well, you'll see~

**emokitty67:** Hehehe I can't now can I~?

**Thanks for adding to story fave/story alert/author /author alert/ :** Panderp, TransgenderedMonkey, VocaloidsRuleMusic, Littlekittykisa, Kurohana-chan, HyperEmoCat and emokitty67.

* * *

_Once Upon a Dream Part 2_

* * *

Dave tried to look back at Bro. All Dave could think about was he was about to be fuck up _mentally_ and _physically_. Shit, Dave didn't want to think that right now. All he could do was do whatever Bro wanted him to do, because Dave knew better to struggle against someone has you by the balls and dick.

Gloved fingers slowly stroked up and down Dave's dick and fuck, Dave was determined to win this fight along with any another strife.

Dave knew better to try to struggle, so the next best thing was not to make any noises, correction_ try_ not to make any noises. That notion slipped out of his mind when Bro circled his thumb around the head of his dick. Dave let out a small gasp, Bro didn't miss that. Dave felt bro lick and nibble along his neck, damn another gasp, sound dammit! Not gasp! Was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Dave, have you been a bad boy?" Bro mumbled into Dave's shoulder, his voice was muffled, but Dave could hear it loud and clear.

Shit, Dave didn't know that Bro would ever use that _voice_ with him. Sure he's heard him speak like that a couple of times, only over the phone whoever he was talking to and Dave would be trying sneak into his room for whatever reason. The sound was low, husky, seductive, and held so many promises of the things they could do, the potential it held.

"do i really need to sa-nughh!" Oh fuck! Was all Dave brain seemed to process, that and Bro currently digging a blunt nail into his slit, shit! Even normal Dave was careful about that, because it felt so good, even the pain Dave had to admit, it was addicting, and he wasn't sure if he was about to fall over the edge just yet.

Dave swore he could even hear the smirk in Bro's smug voice as he said "A little sensitive, aren't we?"

"f-f-fuck y-you!" Dave knew that he shouldn't be stuttering, heck he's been through, at least in his mind, a lot worse than this!

He could feel his pale cheeks heat up and felt his breaths coming on a little harder, but Dave refuses to even consider that he's panting because he's _defiantly_ is not! Bro traced back towards the part of his neck that he knew would make Dave hitch his breath a shuddered in his arms, and hands.

Bro smirked he felt the undying urge to say, '_I will, if you want me to._' but he felt that was too un-cool and wayyy to un-ironic. Instead he cooked up another plan.

Dave probably knew he was an embarrassing mess now, but he refused to acknowledge it. Ironically or non-ironically, all thought of winning this battle was now all forgotten as he started to thrust and buck his hips up into Bro's hands. His mind absently felt the odd feeling of fingerless leather gloved rubbing against his dick.

Bro knew how to make his shudder and turn him into a moaning mess his hands, Dave felt him start stroking a little faster and his half lidded eyes stared at some point in the middle of his room through his lopsided aviators and tried to concentrate on the hands stroking, up and down. Tight, but not too tight so that it was uncomfortable, if you could say, it was perfect.

Dave could feel that he was close to cumming, he could feel everything tense up and that was the only warning he gave before he came. White arches was sprayed across his stomach. He simultaneously threw his head back, and he felt his head bump and crack something, but as pleasure overflowed his mind and sense, he didn't even register what he might of cracked until-

"Dave! Shit! You just broke my shades! How the fuck am I supposed to go outside and fix the AC now?"

Dave mind still on his pleasure high was confused whaaa? What? A little more than dazed. Only when his brother stood up and came around to meet his eyes around the front could he see the pissed of face, full face, of Bro.

He has amazingly brilliant orange eyes, the kind that sparkled and was smothering when the immense fire ball they dared to call the Sun. It was the consistency of amber all opaque and transparent at the same time.

All Dave could do in his dazed state was stare into the orange eyes, heck Dave thought, they even look fucking hot when they are mad and glaring at him, maybe especially mad and glaring at him! Dave swallowed then began to say something bout before he could say anything, Bro's hand reached towards his face and grabbed his aviators and slipped them on to his own face.

"I'm confiscating them for the rest of the day and night, and I will be _borrowing_ them to fix the AC."

Before Dave could protest, Bro leaned over and whispered in his ear "Unless..." Pause "You come over to my room later this night, then I'm sure you can arrange something."

Oh_ fuck_.

* * *

**AN:** 8D so I suck at writing smut, well I hope that was okay. Personally I just love the part when Bro "steals" Dave's aviators, sooo 8D anyways, my fave part, I think I'll have to continue this later, like an update a week or so.

Oh! BTW, Anyone here like Sollux 3 Erdian? Cuz 8D I so ship that.

Anyone like the midnight crew? 8D I'm obsessed with Droog.


End file.
